criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Black and Blue
Black and Blue is the twelfth case in Starlight Shores and the fifth one situated in the Central City district. Plot In the beginning of the case, Linda Potters and the player arrive at the prison to investigate Frederick's murder. After searching his cell they find his battered body, beaten black and blue. Autopsy showed Frederick was beaten to death with a pointed, large object. In the first chapter, Ella Maruke (a killer who was previously arrested) was questioned. Also, Vivienne Bird and Oakley Keys (the prison warden) were questioned. In Chapter 2, Rosemary Hia was questioned again after her gloves were found on a crime scene. Also Connor Cranston, Vivienne Bird's new head of security, was suspected. During the investigation is was also revealed that Ella and Oakley were in a relationship after Oakley's cabinet was searched. At the end of Chapter 2, Chief Ramone tells Linda and the player that Connor Cranston is holding a prisoner at gunpoint. After a long and tiring investigation the team indicate Ella Maruke as the killer. She first tried to deny it but after she was faced with the overwhelming evidence she admitted to the crime. She said her reason for killing Frederick was fear. When she had first been put in jail she was angry that her cellmate was Frederick ("The Limbless Man"). Over time she said she started to fear for her life as Frederick used to kill young girls, so Ella decided to take him out first. She, with the help of her boyfriend Oakley Keys, built a weapon from scratch to murder Frederick with. She then said she handcuffed him to a radiator and beat him to death. Judge Donovan extended her prison time to life without parole. In the AI the chief worried that with the Limbless Man dead his successor may show up again. He orders you to search Frederick's cell again to see if he had any involvement with the letter sent to the SSPD. After discovering a series of letters sent to Frederick talking about plans to murder more people. After following a lot of leads, Linda and the player discover a spreadsheet with pictures of several women on. After analysing some documents, Alice Crane confirmed that these were all women who went missing within a couple weeks of each other. She then stated that they were all between sixteen-thirty which fits with the Limbless Man's MO but since Frederick was in prison there must be a new serial killer on the loose who is copying the Limbless Man. Victoria Trent tells news sources about the new serial killer who is being called the "Imitator", Chief Ramone then orders the whole police department to hunt this "Imitator" down before more people are killed. At the end of the case, Alice Crane is sent coordinates from an unknown person leading to the an abandoned warehouse. Victim * Frederick Maragway (found dead in the prison, his skull bashed in) Murder Weapon * Mace Killer * Ella Maruke Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect has asthma Suspect's Profile *The suspect has brown eyes Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect has asthma Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect has asthma *The suspect knows mechanics Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect knows mechanics Suspect's Profile *The suspect has brown eyes Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect knows mechanics Killer's Profile *The killer takes sleeping pills *The killer has asthma *The killer knows mechanics *The killer has brown eyes *The killer has AB+ blood Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cell (Clues: Victim's Body, Handcuffs, Fabric, Flyer) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Result: Blue Pieces) *Examine Blue Pieces (Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied; Result: Asthma Canister) *Analyse Asthma Canister (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has asthma) *Examine Handcuffs (Prerequisite: Cell investigated; Result: White Powder) *Analyse White Powder (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes sleeping pills) *Examine Fabric (Prerequisite: Cell investigated; New Suspect: Ella Maruke) *Ask Ella about the murder (Prerequisite: Fabric examined) *Examine Flyer (Prerequisite: Cell investigated; New Suspect: Vivienne Bird) *Ask Vivienne why her flyer was in the victim's cell (Prerequisite: Flyer examined) *Investigate Wardens Office (Prerequisite: Vivienne interrogated; Clues: Phone Case) *Examine Phone Case (Prerequisite: Warden's Office investigated; New Suspect: Oakley Keys) *Ask Oakley Keys if he saw anything strange (Prerequisite: Phone Case examined) *Go to Chapter 2 (one star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Prison Cafeteria (Clues: Recycling Bin, Gloves, Revolver) *Examine Recycling Bin (Prerequisite: Prison Cafeteria investigated; Result: Mace) *Analyse Mace (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Examine Gloves (Prerequisite: Prison Cafeteria investigated; New Suspect: Rosemary Hia) *Ask Rosemary why she was at the prison (Prerequisite: Gloves examined) *Examine Revolver (Prerequisite: Prison Cafeteria investigated; Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Prerequisite: Revolver examined; New Suspect: Connor Cranston) *Question Connor Cranston about the gun found on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Fingerprints examined) *Ask Vivienne Bird about her new head of security (Prerequisite: Connor interrogated) *Investigate Cabinet (Clues: Box of Files) *Examine Box of Files (Prerequisite: Cabinet investigated; Clues: Panties) *Examine Panties (Prerequisite: Box of Files; Result: DNA Sample) *Analyse DNA Sample (09:00:00; Prerequisite: Panties examined) *Confront Ella about her relationship with Oakley (Prerequisite: DNA Sample analysed) *Confront Oakley about his relationship with Ella (Prerequisite: DNA Sample analysed) *Go to Chapter 3 (one star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Round Table (Clues: Faded Notepad) *Confront Connor for pulling a gun on a prisoner (Prerequisite: Round Table investigated) *Examine Faded Notepad (Prerequisite: Round Table investigated; Result: Diagram) *Analyse Diagram (01:00:00; Prerequisite: Faded Notepad examined) *Ask Rosemary about her threats to the victim (Prerequisite: Diagram analysed) *Investigate Prison Bars (Clues: Cleaners Basket; Broken Device) *Examine Cleaners Basket (Prerequisite: Prison Bars investigated; Result: Bloody Rag) *Examine Bloody Rag (Prerequisite: Cleaners Basket examined; Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB+ blood) *Examine Smashed Device (Prerequisite: Prison Bars investigated; Result: Camcorder) *Analyse Camcorder (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to the Vote of the Century (5/8) (one star)) The Vote of the Century (5/8) *Investigate Cell (Clues: Food Tray; Prerequisite: Additional Investigation started) *Examine Food Tray (Prerequisite: Cell investigated; Result: Letters) *Examine Letters (Prerequisite: Food Tray examined; Result: Typed Message) *Analyse Typed Message (03:00:00; Prerequisite: Letters examined) *Ask Ella Maruke about Frederick's messages (Prerequisite: Typed Message analysed; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Cafeteria (Prerequisite: Ella interrogated; Result: Post Box) *Examine Post Box (Prerequisite: Cafeteria investigated; Result: Spreadsheet) *Investigate Wardens Office (Prerequisite: Post Box examined; Result: Documents) *Analyse Documents (00:30:00; Prerequisite: Wardens Office investigated) *Ask Oakley about his documents (Prerequisite: Documents analysed; Reward: Wardens Keys) *Tell Victoria Trent to spread the news (Prerequisite: Oakley interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:Central City Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores